Harry Potter:The Warrior Within
by ForgottenRebel
Summary: Post-Ootp. Harry disappears at the beginning of the summer. His detination is a mysterious place where warriors are trained. Follow him through his training and on to the final goal. The Final Battle.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to Rowling. No profit is being made, this is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Harry Potter and the Warrior Within  
by T.R. Stone

-----------------------------------------------------------

The fifteen-year-old boy known widely to the secret wizarding community as Harry Potter rose from his small, uncomfortable bed and glanced out the window. The first thing that struck him was the odd sight of a large moving truck parked across the street. The second was the girl standing on the lawn. He could only describe her as  
beautiful. Her brown hair fell past her shoulder, her skin was lightly tanned, and the yellow sun dress with the matching hat accented her attractive features. The horrible voice of his aunt pulled him from his train of thought.

"Boy get dressed in something decent and get down here!" She yelled from below.

He got dressed in the best clothes he had, which wasn't saying much, before heading downstairs. The Dursleys were all dressed in nice, decent clothing and his aunt carried some kind of dish in her hands. His aunt sent him a distasteful look filled with scorn before following her husband out the door and instructing Harry to follow. Soon they were crossing the street and walking towards the girl.

As they approached two men moved around from behind. One looked about Harry's age and the other was around the age of Sirius Black. At the thought of him Harry's throat constricted but he managed to remain calm and stood patiently as everyone was introduced. The man introduced himself as Thomas Stone; the teenagers were his children, Jessica and Ryan. As they left, Harry had an eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He shrugged it off as paranoia and headed to his room to do some homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Several hours later...  
_  
It started with a loud crash and a blinding flash of light. Almost on instinct, Harry jumped up and grabbed his wand before running towards the window. Outside a crowd of figures in black robes and white masks stood there, their wands aimed at Number 4.

Harry dashed down the stairs, wand at the ready. As he reached the bottom step however, the front door burst open and in he walked. He was escorted by four of his faithful Death Eaters, who immediately seized Harry.

The hideous creature known as Lord Voldemort smiled as he saw the boy. "Well, Potter, we meet again," he hissed pulling something from his robes. He moved closer to Harry and the object was revealed to be a large pocket knife. "Tonight you die, Potter," he said and then continued at the shocked look on Harry's face, "that's right, I found a way to kill you, boy. No longer will you torment me and ruin my plans."

As he moved closer, his voice rose until he was screaming. He stopped before Harry and with a slow, deliberate motion, he moved the blade across the boy's throat. As the scrawny young man went limp, the Dark Lord drove the blood stained knife into the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. He turned and his servants followed. They left the savior of the wizarding world on the floor as they tortured his relatives until their deaths and then they left, leaving behind a wrecked house and a large sickly green skull with a snake in its mouth, hovering in the air and giving the surrounding area a pale green glow.

When their work was done the group disappeared to return to their stronghold. Mere moments after their disappearance another group of robed figures appeared. However they would not enjoy what they were about to find out. The fact that Harry Potter, the only wizard who could defeat Voldemort, was dead. No matter how long they shifted through the rubble they would never find his body, for it was somewhere else entirely.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry came to consciousness slowly and looked around as his sight cleared. He stood in the middle of a strange rock formation that looked oddly familiar. Tall column like stones stood in a circle but that was all he could see because of a dense fog that surrounded him. The fog cleared to reveal the man he had met earlier that day, Thomas Stone.

Thomas sat in a throne made of black stone. He twirled a knife in his fingers that  
Harry thought he remembered from somewhere. As he stepped closer, Thomas looked up and saw him.

"Ah, Harry, it's good to see you. Please take a seat."

Harry was about to protest that there wasn't another seat when he felt himself pushed back into a similar chair. He opened his mouth to ask the questions that filled his mind but a signal to be silent made him stop.

"I know you have many questions, young one, such as why you're here, where you are, and exactly what happened last night..." Thomas said with a smile. "First, this is Stonehenge, a place you might have heard of from the Muggle history books. The reason we're here is because it's a portal to the realm of Kumori. There you will train in  
the arts of the warrior. As for what happened last night," he paused slightly to take a breath, then continued solemnly, "you died, Harry. Voldemort killed you and left your house in ruins. Which is where I come in. I am one of the burnon. I am a warrior, Harry, and Kumori is where I was trained. You, too, shall be trained until it is deemed you are ready to return to your world and face Voldemort." He stopped to let the boy digest this information and then stood.

"But there is a catch," Thomas added as his seat disappeared. "You must first pass a test to prove you're worthy of training in Kumori."

"What kind of test?" Harry asked suspiciously, standing as well.

"One you are probably familiar with, actually," he answered as a stone appeared with a sword sticking out of it. "Go ahead, Harry, try and draw the sword from the stone."

The young man looked at him and then stepped forward, took a deep breath, and reached forward to grasp the hilt of the sword. He took another deep breath and gave a mighty pull on the beautiful sword hilt. The sword easily slid from the stone, its silver blade shining in the sun, driving through the remaining fog. Harry's mouth opened in surprise as he held it, and he felt somewhat reluctant to return it to its stone base when Thomas instructed him to. As Thomas's voice finally pushed through the fog over Harry's brain, he slid the sword back into the stone which promptly disappeared.

The man was smiling as he waved a hand and a large set of double doors appeared. They moved forward and Stone pushed them open his voice calling out, "Welcome to Kumori, the most fascinating place in the galaxy."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note - I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be longer and more action-packed.

I thank you for reading this.

Always,

T.R. Stone

"Remember the Warrior, not the War."


End file.
